Living with Monster Girls
by Iamthedragonhero
Summary: Kurusu Kimihito is a volunteer of the Cultural Exchange between Species act, a law which enables girls of various species to experience living in Japan, to help better relations between the human and monster lands. This is a look into the perspective of the girls living with him, and a look through his eyes as well. Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_Cerea felt the eyes of her master gaze upon her beautifully white skin. Her master's eyes filled with changing emotion. He smiled nervously, though his eyes hid a certain... desire. "Cerea... I need to talk to you." His voice was lower than usual, like he was struggling with the desire to say something more than what he revealed. _

_It would be a few minutes when the two of them were separated from the rest of his small practically zoo which he had inadvertently been made responsible for. As he sat in his bed, she was shocked to examine his shirtless body. At least partially out of a desire to defend himself from Miia's amorous advances, and in order to protect her from outside threats, he had built up a nice physique. Small, but well developed muscles, were evident as he glanced at her. She was wearing her normal shirt, which made her appear like a waiter, or waitress in a high-class restaurant. He was confident, or at least his motions were as he stood up and said "Cerea, I want to be forward." He said, chuckling at her, his eyes filled with lust. "I want you. I feel... loved when I'm with you." He said, uncertain in his word choice. "I feel safe. Protected. And in return, I've never been able to do much, but I want to do this." He said, a confidence which could only be seen through his body. It was evident that he was more confident than he appeared. "Ever since that encounter in the forest... I've wanted to do this." He states, almost sheepishly, but when Cerea blushes, he glances down at his bare feet. His jeans were still on, but Cerea could smell his rising lust. And it was evident by the bulge in his body that he had these desires down to the blood running through his veins, and too... a shockingly large location. _

_"I want you master. I've been moved by your sense of justice. By your courage. And I must admit, seeing you like this, the muscle that covers your body... I want you." She says, as her fingers idly go to her bra, but quickly go back down. It was visible to her master, that she felt a large amount of desire, as she thought of him, of his body. She dreamt of her trembling fingers sliding his chest. She dreamt of her fingers sending waves of pleasure through her breasts. She dreamt of his fingers idly exploring her breasts. She felt her mouth spread in a "O" of pleasure, as he touched her stomach, his fingertips brushing against her stomach. His mouth opened in shock as his eyes filled with an inordinate amount of lust. Her skin was toned, powerful, hiding the strength which allowed her to deftly wield his sword. He smirked as he began to kiss her stomach, not her breasts, but his lips soft and sweet on her skin, making her blush, his tongue effortlessly making her body hot. _

_When his lips eagerly, and suddenly moved to her breasts, his mouth landing on her left nipple after a rather skilled removal of her bra, she was overwhelmed. Her hands, went to his head and pulled him close. She hadn't realized that her behavior would encourage his assault on her sanity, and be so encouraging to his lust for her. As she felt his tongue explore her massive breast she also felt an odd impulse. Almost something... motherly within her, a certain bond which would have been impossible to form, if he hadn't been so vigorous in his desire for her. She wanted to hold him, but as her fingers explored his hair, her head tilted back, and a deep, sensual moan escaped from her wet lips, as she felt the passion of his lust tax her sanity, without thinking she began to whisper heated encouragements to her lover, begging him to continue his rather rigorous efforts. She moaned, and her body was shaking, as he sucked and teased her nipple with his tongue, the natural ease of his body surprising and pleasing the part of her which lusted for him. His tongue circled, and rubbed her nipple, brushing against it, touching the hardened tip, revealing without words how he had longed to do this._

_When _Cerea awoke, she blushed and held a pillow to her face, the only witness to her frustration being the object she nearly cried onto. Her desires might never be sated and she feared that.


	2. Chapter 2

u/2108810/JoshuaGonxalex If you want to continue to read this, or any of my other stories, including other's I've written, they will be here. The account I've linked, was and is my original account on Fanfiction, and I made another one, thinking that it would be best. But I've recently decided to only have one account. The next chapter, will be uploaded very soon, before the end of Sunday, though it will be shorter, featuring some... differing points of view. I am in no way, shape or form, stopping writing these stories, but they will be on the other account, where they will be continued. ALL of the stories on this account, and some other's will be there, so please, come on over!


End file.
